GX Prime
by YugiohFreak54
Summary: Re-write of Transformers GX. Years of peace have blessed Kaiba's Duel Academy. But this year two duelists will come and with them, titans of an ancient war. It's Time to duel!
1. Meet Jaden!

_YO! YF54 is BACK AND READY TO RUMBLE~! I've been gone for a bit longer then intended due to college projects and Fanfiction projects. Since this is a re-write of TFGX, I'm going to address some key issues, may or may not be considered spoilers for the rest of the story at the end. For now, get to reading!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, I own nothing, I own nothing! Hasbro owns Transformers and Konami owns YuGiOh with TV Tokyo holding a major share!_

* * *

The sun shone brightly as several children lingered outside of a large white tower, each one wearing a smile on their faces. They were here for Central Duel Academy, the most prestigious school for duelists made for by Seto Kaiba himself. The dorms of the school were ranked by the three fabled Egyptian god cards, held by the retired King of Games, Yugi Moto.

Slifer Red; a low level dorm to show that Kaiba still let their infamous rivalry exist out of the Duel Arena despite Yugi attempting to leave it alone. Any student that did poorly on their written and then their practical exams end up in this dorm and were nicked named the Slifer Drop-outs due to many just dropping out of the school due to the harsh competition.

Ra Yellow; A mid-level dorm. Ra, while depicted as the mightiest of the three, was a Luke-warm monster to Kaiba. The god of the sun was owned by Marik Ishtar who wasn't much of a threat, according to Kaiba's own arrogance. The duelists that did exceedingly well on both their written and practical exams and by exceedingly well, I mean really high marks; eighty, ninety to ninety-five percent well.

Obelisk Blue; the top of Kaiba's school due to him holding the Obelisk the Tormentor card in the Battle City tournament. The only way someone could get into a dorm of such Caliber was by one of three things; you went to a special prep high school, which only accepted the really rich or famous, you bought your way into the dorm, or you scored REALLY high like no missed marks and you didn't lose a single life point in your practical exams. This dorm held the snotty, rich kids who expected victory to be handed to them on a silver platter.

The school has enjoyed several successful and peaceful years since its founding. But that is all about to change; for on this day, two ancient titans will join each unaware of the other titan. But when they do discover one another, they will clash and Duel Academy will be their battle ground.

**GXP**

A young man with brown hair, blue eyes and a brunt shock on top of his brown hair walked down the path toward the Kaiba Building. His outfit consisted of a red overcoat, dark blue jeans, a black undershirt and blue sneakers. The back of the red overcoat had a symbol on it made of a silvery color. The symbol looked like the face of a human, but with a much flatter, mechanical edge; its head appeared to be divided by a strip of red paint that cut into a Y-shape; where the eyes were meant to be, however, were just two empty sockets and a mouth that appeared to be set into a frown. But despite its nature, it seemed to be kind and gentle to any who saw it.

This is Jaden Yuki, a former leader of a gang called the Autobots. He is now striving to be the best duelist the world had ever seen. He looked up at the sky, his blue eyes shining with excitement at the prospect of facing powerful duelists.

Jaden was so busy thinking about the duels he was going to have he didn't watch where he was going. He bumped into another male with tri-spiky hair of red, black and three hairs pure blonde. Jaden got his wits back about him and looked at the stranger; his jaw dropped when he recognized the male but gained a large grin.

"Yug, been a while hasn't it?" Jaden asked with his grin still present.

The male chuckled lightly at seeing the young man; he had met the boy only once but it was not under the best of circumstances. Yugi Muto and a few others had been in the middle of a battle zone when they were trying to evacuate between a radical occult group who had believed that a Dark God was coming back to the world and rule with iron fists and two gangs; the Autobots, Jaden's gang and Decepticons.

The occult group had started off in the shadows, stealing only hobos and convicted sex offenders off the streets for their black rituals. No one paid any attention to the situation at the time, thinking that the missing were simply in jail. Over the span of a decade, the occult group grew in numbers and spread out over the underground of the City. They declared war on Domino City once they had managed to cut off all forms of communication. Jaden's family had foreseen the war and had trained up their sons to combat the occult group.

That's right; sons. Jaden has a twin brother named Jason. But after the war was over with, Jason went off the grid, hiding from the masses that wanted to thank both brothers.

Jason was an enigma, wrapped up in shadow and tied in a riddle; he was always the shadow-type person. Strike from the shadows and fade before the enemy could strike back. The same way worked with his Group, the Decepticons.

Jaden's group The Autobots, were more about search and rescue but if they were in a tough and sticky situation, then they raised hell; literally. But back to the story shall we?

Jaden looked at Yugi Muto with a small grin as he came back out of his short stroll back down memory lane. Yugi knew that Jaden sometimes went off into his mind and returned the smile.

"Trying out for Duel academy, Jay?" Yugi asked.

Jaden gave an eager nod at the question; Yugi smirked in return of the answer and opened his deck case. Jaden stared as the retired King fished out a single card and gave it to Jaden.

"Pegasus gave me an explicit order to give you that card when you joined the Academy Jaden…you'll need it." Yugi said as he handed the boy the card.

Jaden looked at it and he let out a gasp; the card illustration showed a white blade that had a blue aura surrounding it like fire with a golden hilt. In the center of the hilt was an ornament that had a blue center piece surrounded by two golden halves; it was here that the blue fire was emanating from. He looked at Yugi with a slack jaw expression making him laugh.

"The legendary Star Saber Sword…made perfectly for your deck Jaden." Yugi said as he passed by the stunned boy.

Jaden stood there staring at the card; he had heard rumblings about it from various sources but he never…

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

Off went his alarm wristwatch telling him to move it due to a mass group heading his way.

"AH! Right, I got to go!" Jaden said as he slid the card into his deck and took off.

A shame; for had the former leader stayed in his position a few seconds longer…he would have seen a blast from his past.

**GXP**

Just after Jaden had left his position and Yugi had disappeared into the crowd, a long figure strolled up the sidewalk. The boy looked eerily similar to Jaden in both height and stature but that was where the similarities ended.

The boy had black-brown hair with the black being on top of his head much like the shock on Jaden's while the brown only showed at the bangs. His eyes were hidden by the bangs but occasionally a random person would catch sight of the eyes and what they saw would make them piss their pants; the eyes were chromatic, two different colors, the right eye was blood ruby-red and the left was a dark shade of purple. Both pupils were nothing more then a white ring surrounding a single orb of red and purple. His right arm was made entirely out of metal and was a gun-metal gray color. The elbow was a sharp point, able to puncture through flesh if the boy slammed his arm back. The fingers were clawed as well, easily capable to gut someone when he slashed.

The boy's clothing consisted of steel-toed military boots, a silver color, jeans, also silver, a jacket that was completely black while also hiding the silver shirt underneath.

On the center of the shirt was a face-like symbol that was sharper and more pointed then the Autobot symbol; it even had horns and seemed to look more like a helmet of some medieval knight. In the centre of its forehead was a spiked image that seemed to resemble a crown. It just seemed to scream Evil to any that viewed it.

He walked a walk that spoke of purpose; shoulders squared, fists clenched and he stood tall and proud, not slouching in his walk. He paused in his walking to look up at the tower of Kaiba Corporation, his mismatched eyes boiling with a cool excitement.

"A pity my former brother is not here…he would get to experience true fear." The boy said with cold venom in his words.

He resumed his walking, unaware that he was going to get a massive shock once he got in.

**GXP**

Jaden leaned back against the wall in the massive duel arena; he had gotten done with his written exam under fifteen minutes, a personal best considering that the questions were pretty easy once you knew what to look for.

He watched as several duels began to wrap up; a young boy with teal hair was facing down a Leguhl monster card. Despite the monster being weak, it could bypass the defensive or offensive monsters and land a decisive strike on the opponent.

Another young man with black hair and gray at the sides; despite the hopeless situation of facing three more powerful monsters, the boy activated his trap card. Jaden nodded in approval; Ring of Destruction was a nasty little card that dealt damage to both players. The Vorse Raider blew up, sending various shrapnel into the proctor. The proctor's LP dropped to zero, not having enough due to Vorse's high attacking power.

Jaden overheard a trio of boys speaking and listened in on their conversation; despite his brother's ideals, he did get one thing right: Knowledge was and still is power.

"That kid's kind of decent isn't he Chazz?" A boy with wavy blue hair and glasses asked in a southern drawl.

"Gotta admit, Terry's got a point, Chazz." The second boy said, his hair spiked up looking like he had gotten scared out of his wits when he was younger.

The boy in the middle had crow-like hair both in color and style; His onyx eyes looked at the boy with disinterest lurking in them. He gave a snort and leaned back into his chair.

"He's good I admit, but he's got nothing on the Chazz." The boy, now identified as Chazz, said with an arrogant smirk.

_Boy, if bro was here, he would make sure that they wouldn't look at a deck of Duel Monsters ever again…_ Jaden thought.

The boy that had just finished dueling arrived at the place where Jaden was standing. Giving a friendly smile to the boy, he stuck out his hand.

"Hey there. Really cool duel you just had there. Names Jaden Yuki." He said, his eyes turning up into a U-smile.

The boy looked at Jaden with a critical eye before taking the offered hand.

"Hello there, Jaden. I'm Bastion Misawa." The boy said as he took the offered hand and gave it a healthy shake.

The boy returned the firm handshake with his own and grinned back at the new student. The teal haired boy from the previous duel walked back sullenly and sat down in an empty seat. Jaden ignored it as he watched Bastion take a seat.

"So what brings you to the Academy, Jaden?" Bastion asked.

Jaden gave a large grin at the question; this was going to be easy to answer.

"I'm here so that I can further learn about Dueling and to prove that I'm number one to everyone."

Bastion let a frown grace his features at the proclamation before giving a large grin at the boy in return.

"A good answer, but you'll have a long road ahead of you since I'm the top duelist in the entire school right now." Bastion bragged.

Jaden just gave a knowing smirk and a dismissing wave of his hand. He knew that Bastion was going to be in for quite a shock once the written scores came out.

**GXP**

Doctor Vellian Crowler was bored out of his mind: the usual students were the same as last years; Duelists wannabes that didn't belong within the hallowed halls of his school. Oh sure, there was one or two that stood out in this year's like that Bastion Misawa lad that had just dueled. Really good head on their shoulders that one. He was brought out of his musings by the arrival of a written proctor carrying a sheet of paper. Crowler frowned; if there was one thing he absolutely loathed it was tardiness. This was a school of Dueling Elite not slackers!

"Whoever just finished that exam should be told to come back and try again NEXT year. I will not tolerate late students to MY exams." Crowler said stiffly with a touch of arrogance in his voice.

The man bowed to the dueling proctors and to Crowler before speaking.

"I apologize for this being so late, Miss…"

"Doctor Crowler…I really need to fix my clothesline if I keep getting mistaken for a woman…"

"Err…yes…my mistake Doctor. Anyway, the reason this test is so late was because I had to triple check the score just to make sure I wasn't seeing things." The man said before handing the sheet to the Doctor.

Crowler gave a slight sniff of disapproval, not believing the man. He took the paper and looked at it with disinterest which quickly vanished along with his eyebrows. He shot a look at the proctor with a disbelieving look.

"You say you triple checked this? Did you go and show…" Crowler began to ask.

"Yes, he didn't seem too surprised at the score or the name. Also, I have another proctor checking another test with the same score on it. He should be here in a few minutes." The man said as Crowler passed the paper to another proctor.

"I see. Well then." Crowler said as he stood up. "Since this one has such a high score I will duel him. With my own deck."

The other proctors didn't respond; they were too gob-smacked at the extremely high score to take notice of the leaving doctor.

GXP

Jaden and Bastion were discussing various duel stratagems for certain decks like Dragons and Machines. So engrossed were they in their conversation, they missed the blacked haired youth from before passing by them. He took up a lone seat just off the side of where the two were conversing and kept his head down to avoid being seen by many of the participants. But his head snapped up when an announcement came over the PA.

"**WILL JADEN YUKI PLEASE REPORT TO AUEL ARENA ONE? JAEN YUKI TO DUEL ARENA ONE!" **The PA squawked out.

The boy's eyes widened before they returned to their normal size. A small chuckle escaped his lips before dark, echoing laughter came flowing out. The nearby students all heard the dark laughter and felt a tinge of fear dance around onto their spines and felt Goosebumps crawl around the outer skin like spiders. They each cast a look at the still laughing boy and took several steps away; that one was dangerous, very dangerous.

"Go and show them, my _brother, _the true power of a Prime!" He said continuing to laugh out loud.

**GXP**

Jaden walked down the stairs to the arena floor and entered the stadium where his duel was to be held. On the other side stood a person wearing a frilly coat and a modified duel disk and blazer. Jaden blinked once he saw the person more clearly.

"Uh…excuse me?" He asked making the person look at him with slight confusion.

"What is it? I hope you don't need to use the restroom, the last person who tried that actually left!" The person said in a sharp tone.

Jaden shook his head indicating that he wasn't in need of the restroom.

"No…and excuse me if I insult you, but…why is a woman dueling me? Shouldn't one of the other proctors be dueling me?" Jaden asked honestly curious.

The reply was a palm meeting the forehead. Doctor Crowler couldn't blame the young lad due to his wardrobe.

"Ah, I understand and no, you haven't insulted me. You are not the first and will hopefully be the last to ask that about me. I REALLY must get a new kind of wardrobe that isn't so…" Crower said trying to come up with the name. "Feminine. In the terms of the other proctors, I believed it would be best if I tested you myself, Jaden Yuki. To see if you are what you say you are."

Jaden breathed a sigh of relief before he nodded. He knew that the score was really high up so that must mean this guy was a decent duelist. He raised his arm with an older model duel disk on and smirked.

"Then get ready to throw down Professor…" He said with a cocky grin. "because I'm not holding back!"

"Eager aren't we?" Crowler asked with a grin of his own. "Then let's duel!"

Both of the duelists drew five cards and looked them over as their duel disks came to life displaying a score of four thousand to the spectators. Three of said spectators watched with eagerness.

_Time to gauge your skill level, Jaden. _Bastion thought.

_Another scrub bites the dust, another scrub bites the dust~! _The boy with black hair sang in his head.

It was the third that was looking at the duel in eagerness.

_Show them…show them, my brother! Show them your power! _ Jason thought as he leaned forward in his seat, his blood boiling in his veins at the prospect of seeing his brother duel once more.

**GXP**

Jaden looked at his hand as the dueling proctor made the first move; he had a sniper, the Autobot wrecker Seaspray and his ace card with a spell and trap card. He was interrupted by the sound of Crowler's voice.

"Thanks to the power of Confiscation, I'll send that pesky Monster Reborn spell to the card graveyard."

Jaden watched as his single card was taken by a man with a chest before the chest promptly blew up taking the man with it. Jaden grit his teeth; there went his initial plan.

"Next I set two cards facedown," Crowler said as he slid the two into two of his spell/trap slots.

Two holograms appeared in front of the teacher; Jaden did not like the feeling he was getting. Something was coming and it would be a dozy of a monster.

"I now play the spell card, Heavy Storm!" Crowler cried out with glee as he slid the spell card.

"Not good," Jaden said as he watched the spell card whip out a heavy gust of wind that blew the two cards away.

He saw the images and knew that his hunch was right; the cards were statue of the Wicked, traps that when destroyed they would give the controller of the cards two wicked statue tokens.

"Now I tribute these two monsters for my ace card!" Crowler crowed in sheer glee, getting lost in the moment of the duel. "Behold, Ancient Gear Golem!"

The two monsters vanished with a shriek when they were consumed by fire. From the fires of the two statues came a giant monster made up of rusting and creaking gears. Its single red eye glowed bright as it stared down at Jaden. To say the least, Jaden was very impressed at the move the head of Blue Dorm had done.

But…it was the next move that made Jaden's respect for the good doctor die a little. A little though, not a lot but still die.

"I'll end my turn at that," Crowler said making all the Blues start in on the catcalls.

Jaden heard the numerous taunts and catcalls but he ignored them. Instead he focused on the good doctor and pointed out a very obvious problem…well, obvious to him.

"What, you're not going to protect your monster?" Jaden asked as he drew.

Crowler's face took on confusion as he looked at Jaden with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Beg Pardon?" Crowler asked. "But Golem will be able to take care of himself thank you very much!"

Jaden just nodded before he continued.

"Perhaps from monsters, Doc," Jaden said as he looked at the card he had drawn and his eyes widened a bit. "But what about from spell cards?"

That made the head give pause before he mentally smacked himself in the head. How much of a rookie could he be!? His monster was tough yes, but spells could and still affect him and he hadn't laid down a single trap card to counter them!

"I see your point now, Mister Yuki," Crowler said with a sheepish smile. "Guess I still have much to learn."

Jaden simply nodded as he drew before he grinned.

"That's what the students are for Doc," Jaden said as he checked the card, his grin getting bigger. "We teach the teachers something new while they pass their knowledge onto us. But now…It's time to rev things up! I play the spell card, Pot of Greed."

Jaden drew two cards before his eyes settled on one of them.

"Next, I play the spell card, Ground Bridge!"

_**(Ground Bridge – Type/Spell/Normal. You can Special summon 1 Level five or above Machine-type monster from your hand. The summoned monster cannot attack this round.)**_

A spiraling multi-colored vortex appeared next to Jaden making the incoming students wonder the card was able to do. Jaden took the time to explain.

"This card allows me to , or Special Summon, a level five or above machine-type monster from my hand while giving up the ability to attack this turn. So with that said and done, I play the Leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime!"

Jaden slammed the card onto one of his MZs and everyone soon heard the roar of an engine coming from the vortex. The audience saw a red truck cab with blue truck bed where the trailer would hook up race onto the field before it transformed. The windows of the truck became a barrel chest along with most of the truck cab's front with the sides becoming arms and hands. The area where the trailer would hook up became a waist and legs as it stood up. A head emerged from the top of the now changed front of the truck. It easily stood at the height of the Ancient Gear Golem and it stared down its foe.

_**(Optimus Prime-LV/********, Attribute/LIGHT, ATK/3000**__**3200, DEF/2000**__**2200, Type/Machine/Effect. As long as this card remains in play, all Machine-Type monsters gain a 200 ATK and DEF boost. Once Per turn, you can add 1 Machine-type monster from your deck to your hand OR add 1 spell/trap card from your deck to your hand.)**_

"Don't think I'm done yet though doc!" Jaden exclaimed. "I use Optimus's Special Ability allowing me to add either a machine or a spell and slash or trap card from my deck to my hand. I'll add a spell card."

A seemingly random card slid out of the younger boy's deck which he looked at before he smiled.

"Guess it's time to test run that new card I got…"

The statement made everyone's face gain a confused look; new card? What new card could the kid possibly mean?

"I play the spell card I just added to my hand, the Iacon relic known as the Star Saber Sword!"

This made one person's eyes widen in shock; an Iacon relic?! He had a Relic like him!?

_How?! How on this godforsaken planet did Prime…PRIME…get an Iacon Relic!? _Jason thought feverishly.

_**(Star Saber Sword – Type/Spell/Equip. This card can only be Equipped to either "Optimus Prime" or "Alpha Trion." The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. When a monster equipped with this card attacks and successfully destroys a monster, inflict damage to the opponent equal to original ATK of the destroyed monster.)**_

A blade of strange metal crashed into the field directly in front of Optimus Prime. The Autobot Leader stepped up and, much like the sword in the stone of yore, pulled the sword out, the blade wreathed in blue fires. Prime had locked his gaze on the rusting creature and hefted the sword to his right hand.

**Optimus Prime – ATK/3200****4200**

Crowler was dumbstruck, but wasn't worried; the Ground Bridge spell card prevented Jaden from attacking this round. He was safe to use the Limiter Removal card from his hand next turn. His plans, however, shattered like glass when Jaden played his next card.

"I play the spell card, Mischief of the Time Goddess!"

THAT made everyone's jaws drop all the way to the floor; who the hell was this guy?! Having a rare card like that!

_**(Mischief of the Time Goddess – Type/Spell/Normal. Skip 1**__**turn**__**. It is now the**__**Battle Phase**__**of your next turn.)**_

"I don't need to tell you what this card does so I'll just attack with my Optimus Prime!"

Optimus rotated his sword in an arc around his shoulders and looked at the rusting machine. He charged forward, the blade glowing brightly as he rushed the giant. When he was at least a foot away, he leapt up into the air, blue 'smoke' being best described coming off the sword as he raised the sword over his head. A war cry escaped his faceplate covered mouth, his optics ablaze with a righteous power as he sliced the hulking mammoth straight down the middle. Everyone saw the glowing line where the blade had cut through. With rays of light erupting from the cut, the monster fell in to two heaps, some of the debris hitting the good doctor and causing minimum damage to his Life Points.

D.C. LP/2800 – JY LP/4000

"Ugh…not bad Mister Yuki. Using Mischief to counteract your Ground Bridge's side effect and deal some damage to me. But next round you won't be so lucky." Doc Crowler said with a grin.

All he got for his trouble was Jaden shaking his head.

"Sorry, Doc. As much as I would to see what else you got, I'm afraid this duel is done," Jaden said. "See, The Star Saber has an ability much like the Infamous Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. That guy's super power allows him to deal damage equal to a monster's ATK. Well, the Star Saber does the same thing. Now simple math here, if Gear Golem had three thousand attack points and you have only two thousand and eight hundred life points…"

"…I lose." Crowler whispered in shock.

Jaden nodded sadly as Optimus brought the blade up, glowing even brighter then before. He spun around, much like a ballet dancer before he slashed the blade through the air. A wave of blue energy came out of the blade and sailed through the air, its destination, Crowler.

Crowler gulped; he had a feeling that this would sting, really sting! The wave of energy passed over the good doctors side and energy began to swell. It became a large orb of blinding blue energy that imploded onto itself before rushing outward in a bright white light. The explosion that followed could only be described by one word.

Beautiful: that described the explosion brilliantly. It was as if a galaxy itself had happened in the middle of the arena; cheery red spiraled out, mixing with fluorescent yellow and light green, dark crimson melded with mint green and powder blue, Midnight blue brought forth sea green and red-violet in spiraling arms. At the center of the human made galaxy, was a orb of both black and white, dancing together, streaks of them merging together but never combining as if a force was keep them separate and making them apart of one another at the same time.

All too soon, the galaxy dispersed though there was happy gloating in the stands at those that had managed to capture the amazing event on their camera phones. Crowler was standing in the middle, unharmed, but he was staring at his life point counter dejectedly.

Crowler: 0/Jaden: 4000

"Well, I must say that was a very interesting duel Mister Yuki. I welcome you to Central Duel academy!" Crowler proclaimed with a small smile.

Cheers erupted from the audience as Jaden waved to them. He didn't notice of the look-alike hidden from several people standing nor did he see a girl with dirty blonde hair leave the upper balconies.

**GXP**

Zane Truesdale, a third Year obelisk with dark blue hair and steel grey eyes looked down at the new student calmly waving to everyone before he headed back to the lift that would return him to the stands. He smiled slightly at the descending boy.

"That kid looks like he would give me a run for my own money, Alexis." Zane said amidst the cheering crowds.

When he didn't get a reply, he looked to his right where said person was supposed to be. His eyes widened slightly before he stepped back from the railing and looked around.

"Alexis?" He said to the open air.

"Saw her walking to the hallways. Probably needed to use the powder room," One of Zane's 'Bodyguards' replied.

The third year just nodded and returned his attention back to the next matches.

_Maybe. _Zane thought.

**GXP**

In the hallway near the balcony, a lone girl with long dirty blonde hair, wearing a female version of the obelisk blue uniform with a white blazer, blue fingerless duel gloves, blue mini skirt and blue high heels leaned back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling as she slid down onto the floor. Once she was sitting down, she brought a fist up and smacked it against the floor. The girl felt tears filling her eyes and just let them fall.

"Damn it all Alexis, why can't you just stay out of Jay's life?" The girl, now identified as Alexis, muttered to herself as she just sat there, remembering the past and sobbing as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

**GXP**

Bastion looked at the newcomer with respect shining in his eyes as Jaden sat down by him and a boy with powder blue hair.

"I must say Jaden, that was…very inspiring," Bastion said as careful consideration.

The comment made Jaden grin as he leaned back in his chair.

"Thanks. I do try," Jaden said as he looked at the arena. "Wonder who the next duelist will be?"

As if some high being above heard the question, a back-up proctor announced the next duelist.

"**WILL JASON YUKI PLEASE COME DOWN TO DUEL ARENA ONE? JASON YUKI TO ARENA ONE PLEASE!" **The proctor said.

The name made Jaden's smile freeze as the air seemed to get colder within the building. Everyone watched as a single boy slowly stood up and he walked down to the arena. As he passed by Jaden's seat, a whisper rang out throughout the entire arena.

"Cry havoc…and let slip the dogs of war." Jason Yuki whispered in the still building before he headed down to the arena.

All Jaden could do was watch the back of his brother as he walked down to the arena.

* * *

_Okay, issues time._

_There isn't going to be a Decepticon gang on the island; only one guy and that's the leader. Same deal with the Autobots._

_Instead of it being ALL Gens, its only going to focus on three; Prime, Fall and War for Cybertron. The first story will only deal with a mix of the first two seasons of Transformers Prime; namely the Dark Energon and SOME Iacon Relics._

_Alexis and Jaden aren't going to be a happily reunited couple in this one; there is going to be a back-story to that._

_Fans, I need your help in suggestions for fillers! I've made up a time line for the school year:_

_August 30 – Sept. 2: Exams to get in. The large grace period is for the ones that went to that special school to get there since they live god knows where. In this fanverse they live all over the place so they take a awhile to get into the airport. September second is the actual day for the exams for those that didn't go to the said school._

_Sept. 4 – Dec. 1; Fall Semester_

_Dec. 2 – March 1; Winter Semester_

_March 2 – June 1; Spring Semester_

_June 2 – August 28; Summer Semester (Very Rare!)_

_The Summer semester is only used for occasions where the entire school is shut down for some reason or some weird shit happens. *Cough*travelingtoanotherdimension*Cough*_

_So there's the time line, I ask that you keep this in mind when making the filler suggestions._


	2. A Deal with a Devil

_Hey there folks! Done with Finals so I'll be working hard on turning the suggestions you gave. That reminds me…_

_*Checks Chapter Suggestions and smiles*_

_Well, I gotta say the Halloween duel idea is good. Someone suggested that the Theme for Obelisk Blue be Star Wars. _

_*hears fanboys Chanting*_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know already! JEEZ! Alexis will be dressed in the Slave Leia uniform from ROTJ._

_Now While I'm glad that was suggested, I would prefer to stay in September for at least two more chapters. I'll probably do some own ideas that have been percolating in my head but I take your suggestions VERY seriously. But enough about that, onto the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot idea. TF is owned by Hasbro and Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Konami._

* * *

Jaden stared out of the window on the Helicopter overlooking the vast blue ocean that sparkled with the afternoon sun; he was still in disbelief at what had gone down at the Entrance Exams. His brother, Jason Matthias Yuki, had returned from the years of being AWOL and had utterly destroyed Crowler in a mirror of his own duel. But his brother had won it with a brutality that made even Seto Kaiba flinch; Kaiba was in his own VIP room which was hidden by a holographic wall. Jaden knew of this because he had one of his former Autobot techs help to make it.

Jason. The name brought back a lot of Memories for Jaden; a lot of them both good and bad. But the moment at the Exam Hall…that was permanently etched into his mind. The mindless hordes of Decepticon Machines coming back from the Card Graveyard as nothing more than Machine Zombies, fueled by the chaotic essence of Dark Energon. His own key card, Megatron, was a powerhouse before with the same attack stats as one of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons but now had become even more of a force of nature with the Dark Energon Equip spell and the Unicron Blessing Continuous spell. The power of bringing the dead back to life and using them to grant power to a single monster…it made Jaden shudder in fear.

He heard a small whimper but he ignored it, his mind too preoccupied with seeing his brother again after so long of a time.

His thoughts came to a halt when an intercom crackled to life, the pilots announcing to their passengers that they would be soon seeing the island and where they would stay for four years of their lives. Every one of the teens scrambled for a window and then Jaden saw him sitting alone, his left arm crossed over his chest, his artificial right resting on the arm, the index finger tapping impatiently, his mismatched eyes narrowed and his face set into a permanent glare with his eyebrows furrowed, obviously thinking or plotting something.

Jaden watched as his brother's head snapped up making him stare into the hellish pools and mentally cringed; the fire burning in his brother's eyes…it gave out untold darkness that would swallow one up if they weren't careful. Staring into those abysses was enough to make him scared for his soul.

Jaden quickly lowered his eyes, not seeing the feral grin Jason sported as his brother continued to stare. He couldn't bear to look into those eyes that were once as kind and gentle as his was but now reflected hate and a viciousness that not many could ever hope to obtain.

Jaden resumed looking out the window and saw a very large island with a large building with four roofs each a various color; blue, yellow, red with the top most roof being white. He saw several Obelisks (Not the God) surrounding the building. Jaden gave a large smile, temporary forgetting his twin brother as he looked forward to his new chapter in life.

**GXP**

Jaden gave out another sigh as he adjusted his Yellow Blazer; despite scoring a hundred and ten percent on his written exam, the highest ever recorded in DA's short history, and his perfect duel with no loss of his Life Points, he was sorted into Ra Yellow. Obviously Crowler didn't take his loss to Jason very well and decided to 'punish' both of them by being in 'lower-class' dorms.

Jaden was currently standing among the Ra Yellows while Jason stood among the Slifer Reds. But he wasn't wearing their uniform; rather he was still wearing his own jacket over the silver tee. His bangs hid his eyes once more but everyone kept away from him by the simple aura he was excluding to the rest of the assembled.

Jaden briefly heard the headmaster of the school speaking, but his mind was still a whirl with the thoughts about his brother; why come back after so many years? What changed him? How did he evade his network for so long? Why here of all places?

But the biggest question on Jaden's mind was where did he get those cards?!

"Now then!" Came Headmaster Sheppard's voice forcing the thoughts of Jaden's away. "Is there anything anyone would like to ask?"

The man was overly large; not fat, but well-rounded. He had a receding hairline and wore a maroon colored blazer over blue jeans with dark brown shoes. His eyes were a grayish-blue and they twinkled in the light with his smile. Jaden felt that this Headmaster was pretty good.

"I have a question." Jason's voice rang out over the silent crowd making Jaden whirl to face his brother going up to the front.

The headmaster looked at Jason with his disarming smile but Jason's face didn't even twitch making the man frown; the boy was extremely serious about his question.

"Alright then! What is it?" The Headmaster asked.

Jason revealed his different colored eyes making the man take a step back at the icy, raw fury in them. His jaw became a cross between a sneer and a smirk making his face even more sadistic looking. He spoke in an emotionless, cool voice.

"Why is it that your good 'doctor' Crowler ignored the Duel Academy Charter set down by Seto Kaiba?"

Stunned silence met the question like a barreling train; Sheppard's eyes grew to enormous portions as his eyes became nothing more than little pinpricks. Crowler looked livid and paler then usual as every eye focused on him.

"Crowler…what does he mean?" A lanky-looking man with a cat in his arms asked with a frown.

Crowler thought quickly and came up with a perfect lie; at least perfect in his mind.

"The boy is clearly upset about where he has been placed Banner. I believe that a good old fashion suspension is what the little brat needs." Crowler said confidently with a smug grin.

Laughter echoed in the hall but it wasn't a joyous laughter that sounded; no, it was biting cold and as black as the space beyond. Everyone shivered at the noise; to them it was like an ominous ring of a bell.

"Is that what you believe in Crowler? Or are you just too proud to admit that you fell to a duelist; a duelist with more skill in his one pinkie then you have in your entire body?" He snarled as he finished his laughter.

Crowler's face turned three shades of red and he marched down the stairs from the podium to meet the boy.

"HOW DARE YOU! I HAVE A PH.D IN DUELING! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG AND HOW MUCH EFFORT IS PUT INTO SUCH A THING?!" Crowler screeched.

"Obviously not a hell of a lot if they just gave you one." Jason bit back making a lot of the other students snicker and making Crowler go an even darker shade.

"Enough!" Sheppard bellowed out. "I'll take what you say under consideration…Mister?"

Jason gave the man a glare so cold, it made Lucifer sneeze in hell. Sheppard stumbled back at the glare and snarl on the younger man's face.

"You WILL NOT take this under consideration Sheppard. Do not think for one iota of a second that you are above us despite your role. Wouldn't want any Skeletons of your predecessor coming out and ruining the school do you?" Jason sneered making Sheppard go albino white.

"Wha…huh? H-how do you know about that?!" Sheppard stammered out.

Waving his hand in a dismissed manner, Jason ploughed on.

"How I know is of little importance. I will, however, compromise on our situation. Crowler duels me once more; if I win…" Jason began but was interrupted by the boy known as Chazz.

"If you win, you get into Blue am I right?" Chazz said snidely making the former gang leader turn to the boy.

"Oh, look…a mini-Crowler. Try not to replicate for the sake of the world. And be quiet please, the adults are speaking." Jason said scathingly making everyone back away from Chazz, the thought of him being a mini-Crowler too disturbing. Chazz merely glared at Jason and silently vowed revenge.

"Now where were we?" The former Deception leader muttered. "AH! I remember! If I win, you allow Prime into Blue and myself to be a student with no allegiance to any Dorm and free to do whatever I want. Should I lose, Prime and myself will leave the island and head to one of the other Academies. Is this fair, Sheppard?"

Sheppard wordlessly nodded making Crowler's jaw drop; surely the headmaster didn't mean it?

"Pick your jaw up and duel Crowler." Jason sneered as his right arm assembled into his duel disk; the two panels opened to reveal his LP counter, the fingers slid across the side of the arm at a foot apiece, the monster zones slid in-between the fingers as a special card holder popped out and a deck zone slid out with a hiss. A holographic image of the Decepticons showed up on the front facing Crowler.

It took a few minutes but Crowler was soon decked out in his Duel Blazer and the new students were hustled up the bleachers. Jaden sat near the front and gave a sad sigh.

"Bro…I hope you know what you are doing." He muttered.

**GXP**

"Let's duel!" Jason and Crowler cried out at the same time.

Both of them drew their opening hand before Jason grabbed the sixth card and drew it before Crowler could react.

"Pros before failures." He snapped out making Crowler see red.

He checked the card he had drawn against the rest of his hand. He had two Fliers, A spell card, two traps and a massive warship. He smirked; the spell and traps would help him out and the Fliers would give him the weaponry he needed.

"I'll summon out a Decepticon Flier in attack mode!"

_**(Decepticon Vehicon-Flier – Level/****, Attribute/DARK, Type/Machine, ATK/1800, DEF/1000. A Flier Drone in the service of the Decepticon Overlord Megatron and under the direct command of Air Commander Starscream. These seekers will pursue their given targets to any corner of the Universe and eliminate it with extreme measures.)**_

A large machine arose in a sea of light; the Vehicon was purple with a red visor to make it see a lot like a poor remake of _Revenge of the Fallen_ Soundwave. It had two wings on its back signifying that it was a flier of the Decepticon Battle fleet.

"I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Time to put you in your place little boy!" Crowler sneered as a card slid out.

Crowler did the same as what Jason had done; checked the card he drew and the cards he had in his hand. He gave a grin at Jason who just gave a bored expression.

"Are you ready? If not, then too bad! I play the field spell card, Geartown!"

A panel slid open and Crowler placed the card in and snapped it shut. All around the arena towers of rusted gears and machines began rising casting dust and debris from above. Jason regarded the new spell with mild interest; his plan was not affected in any way shape or form.

_**(Geartown – Type/Spell/Field. Both players can Tribute Summon "Ancient Gear" monsters with 1 less Tribute than required. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard.)**_

"Now with that done…I summon forth my Ancient Gear Beast in attack mode!"

This made everyone's eyes go wide with shock.

"Crowler is doing what now?!"

"Last I checked, Beast was a level five! How is Crowler doing it?!"

"I knew that this kid's win was a fluke."

Jason just cocked an eyebrow; again, it was interesting but no threat to him and his plan.

_**(Ancient Gear Beast – LV/*****, Attribute/EARTH, Type/Machine/Effect, ATK/2000, DEF/2000. This card cannot be Special Summoned. The effects of your opponent's monsters that this card destroys by battle are negated. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.)**_

The monster was exactly like what the card name suggested; a beast made out of rusting gears and ancient armor. Its single yellow eye glowed as it gave out a mechanical roar. Jason simply activated a trap card.

"Metalmorph, transform my Flier to a steely Destroyer."

The trap card flipped up and glowed brightly before covering the Flier with a metallic sheen. The ruby visor glowered red indicating a surge of power.

**Decepticon Flier – ATK/2100**

"Curses. I'll set a card facedown and end my turn." Crowler said grudgingly.

A hologram of the facedown appeared just behind the Beast as Jason drew another card. He gave it look over and then checked his hand once more. He grabbed another card and placed it in his MZ.

"I'll summon another Decepticon Vehicon Flier in attack mode."

Another replica of the same flier appeared next to its twin. Jason regarded the facedowns Crowler had and then took another card from his hand and slid it into a free slot.

"I'll activate a spell card called Wind Turbine and equip it to my Metal enhanced Flier."

_**(Wind Turbine-Type/Spell/Equip. This card can only be equipped to a Machine-Type monster. If the equipped monster attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Traps during the battle phase. When the equipped monster deals battle damage, destroy all Spell and/or Trap cards on the opponent's side of the field.)**_

A fan appeared out of the card with several wires coiled like snakes. The coiled wires snapped forward and attached themselves to right arm of the metal menace and drove them into back of the machine. The Flier gave a surprised shout before falling silent as the turbine became something like a wind cannon.

"Now for a fight." Jason sneered. "Metal Flier! Attack with Wind Shear!"

Crowler gave a smirk; the boy had walked right into his perfectly laid trap!

"Nice try, but I use my own trap card! Mirror Force~!" Crowler called out in a sing-song tone.

Jason just began laughing his head off as Crowler announced his card. Everyone looked at the Leader in confusion.

While this was going on, the Metal Flier transformed into an alien jet and soared toward the rusting beast. The wind Turbine began to let loose a hurricane gale wind that was as sharp as knives. A metal glow surrounded this flier as its attack power soared.

**Decepticon Vehicon – Flier –ATK/3100**

The winds slammed into the rusting beast and easily cut through it like a hot knife through peanut butter. The beast fell to the ground in chunks of metal and rusted gears as several smaller debris struck the good doctor in the body.

Crowler: 2900/Jason: 4000

Everyone's jaws dropped as Crowler's eye twitched. Jason had finished laughing and was smirking at the doctor waiting for his predictable reaction.

"YOU CHEAT! YOU MADE MY DISK MALFUNCTION! SECURITY! GET THIS BOY OFF THE PLATFORM AND INTO THE SEA! TAKE HIS DECK AND RIP IT UP AND MAKE HIM WATCH!" Crowler squawked out.

Jason's face went from smirking to cool rage in three seconds flat. He leveled the gaze at the two guards coming making them stop dead cold. They never saw such eyes filled with emptiness but still showing rage.

"If I were you guards, I wouldn't listen to that big baby over there." He said with a touch of Ice making the guards back off. "Wind turbine works a lot like your Ancient Gear monsters Crowler. It makes it so that you can't use spells or traps during Battle. Oh yeah, I forgot one little detail."

The fan from the turbine screwed itself off before the Flier grabbed it and flung it like a Shurikin. The blade easily sliced right through the Factory and the facedown before returning to the actual turbine.

Jason's grin was more sharks then human…wait a second; his teeth were like a Shark's teeth! Seeing the stunned looks, Jason grinned even wider making many shudder.

"Wind Turbine also destroys all spells and traps you control Crowler. Though I will admit that you tried honestly."

Crowler's eyes twitched at the information. He did a quick scan of his hand and knew that the only card that could save him was…

"Now my second flier, strike Crowler down and strike deep!"

The second flier changed its left arm into a rod of some sort when a charging up sounded. It took aim at the doctor and a single purple beam of Energon seared the air. The beam struck the doctor and encompassed him as electricity cracked around the consumed form. Crowler gave out a long shriek as the energy glowed even brighter.

Crowler: 1100/Jason: 4000

When the energy finally dissipated, every one of the students saw the burnt form of the Blue Headmaster still standing with wide eyes. A rapid shaking after the discovery, Crowler was back to normal. Well, as normal as the guy could be. Jason pressed a button on his disk and flipped his second facedown card up.

"I activate the trap card, Space Bridge."

_**(Space Bridge-Type/Trap/Continuous. Once Per turn, You can Special Summon 1 Machine-type monster whose level is 5 or more stars from your hand or deck. A Monster Summoned by this effect cannot attack on the same turn it was Summoned. If this card is Destroyed, destroy all monsters Summoned by this effect.)**_

A massive slab of alien earth rose out from the card and a green swirling vortex appeared, sending out a wave of green residue energy. Jason smirked at Crowler as he fingered a single card.

"I'll use my Space Bridge to special summon Soundwave to the field in attack mode."

_**(Soundwave-LV/*******, Attribute/DARK, Type/Machine/Effect, ATK/2300, DEF/2900. Once per turn, you can view all Facedown cards on your opponent's side of the field. Return the cards to their original position.)**_

The being that came out of the card was tall and slender, easily Megatron the robot's height with a black visor for a face. Its color scheme was dark purple and black. It looked around once before its gaze settled on the Doctor. It then replied in it a recorded voice.

_I'm going to enjoy breaking you._

Everyone's jaws dropped; it sounded just like the kind of thing the kid had said back at the exams, voice included! Jason grinned before he ended his turn.

"My turn!" Crowler snarled as he ripped a card off the top of his deck; figuratively of course.

The doctor looked at the card and frowned; his draw had gotten him an Ancient Gear Soldier, a card with nowhere near enough power to take out any of the three monsters. He frowned; if only that brat hadn't taken out his gear town field!

"I'll simply set a card in facedown defense mode along with another card," Crowler replied dejectedly making Jason smirk.

"Couldn't find a good comeback huh?" Jason sneered as he drew.

He took a single glance at his new card before he looked at the silent Decepticon.

"Soundwave, reveal the facedowns Crowler has and calculate the odds of them activating," Jason commanded coldly.

Soundwave extended two large claws from his torso making everyone shiver. They slithered over the two before impaling the cards. Soundwave's visor showed up with an image of the Ancient Gear Soldier and an image of a card with a gravesite with an ominous fog. A number appeared next to the two images; a zero next to the monster and a hundred by the odd card. Jason's right eyebrow lifted up a bit.

"Call of the Haunted and a weak monster…no doubt you planned to activate call when I attacked when your one monster was destroyed to bring back your beast stalling my weaker monster," Jason said in a chiding tone. "A move like that might work on a rookie duelist…but I'm not a rookie."

Jason looked at Soundwave and grinned as he thought up a plan.

"Flyer, attack Crowler's face down monster with your Energon blaster,"

The non-metal enhanced flyer transformed his right arm into a blaster much like before and leveled it at the facedown monster before a shot rang out and caused the card to shatter making Crowler smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off, Crowler," Jason stated bluntly making the man fume. "You forget that I have another monster…namely my Metal Enhanced Flier with his turbine! ATTACK!"

Said flyer did just that, transforming into his jet form and sending a barrage of missiles at the hapless doctor. He let out an unmanly shriek as the missiles struck him dead center. The resulting explosion made everyone cover their eyes as a large plume of dust and small chunks of the arena blew up.

When the smoke and dust had settled, there was Crowler, out cold on the ground, his disk sparking and sputtering in the center. A large wedge had struck the center of the disk in the explosion and had basically destroy the disk systems. But the large television screen showed the results plain as the day of a newborn babe.

Crowler: 0/Jason: 4000

"T-the winner is J-Jason Yuki!" Sheppard said fearfully as he looked at the young man as his arm shifted from disk to arm. As soon as the transformation was complete, Jason gave a look at the headmaster which made him gulp in terror.

"I'll meet with you in your office Sheppard so that we may finalize our agreement." Jason reported coldly as he walked off the arena.

The rest of the student body was deathly silent, the only sound was Jason echoing footsteps as he left the arena. The chancellor then cleared his throat and made another announcement.

"Students, as it is very late, the professors will gather you up and take you to your dorms. Jaden Yuki, report to the Obelisk Blue section instead of the Ra Yellow. That is all." Sheppard said before he too left the area to talk with Jason.

One by one, professors got up and called their students over. Jaden helped many of the Blue Students get Crowler up and around before they followed the lead of a teen by the name of Zane Truesdale, an upper year. As they carried their fallen headmaster out, Jaden picked up several conversations going on from the other departing students.

"Man, that Jason dude is wicked scary! Did you see the way he handed Crowler his ass!?" A Ra Yellow said with terror in his voice.

"I hear you, Yagutso. That guy is a terror!" Another Ra said with a nod of his head.

"I, like, think that Jason is such a hottie!" An Obelisk Blue female with beige hair said as she talked with some friends of hers. "The whole, Dark and Gothic look, like, brings out the color of his eyes!"

"The red or the Purple, Misty?" Another female asked.

"BOTH!" 'Misty' squealed making her friends laugh.

Jaden only shook his head; they didn't know what Jason was truly. As his twin had said so many years ago 'We're all monsters, Jay. Some of us just have a knack for hiding the monster better than others.'

He never understood what that had meant…until now.

**GXP**

Jason looked at the chancellor as he looked over the contract he had made prior to landing on the island. He could see that the man was looking at it with disbelief and shock, but he didn't care. He, the Decepticon leader, was holding all of the cards.

"I must say that these conditions are…questionable, Mister Yuki." Sheppard said as he laid the paper down. "Your brother's placement into Blue I understand but the rest? 'Free reign over whatever part of the island you wish', 'the DAS not interfering in wherever place you have chosen unless it present a real and dangerous threat to the students', and 'a suitcase of rare cards per month'? This is borderline Extortion!"

"I believe that the terms are quite satisfactory, Sheppard." Jason said as he leaned back in his chair. "I could readjust them to make them steeper if you wish. After all, the information I have does seem to be of higher value then what I originally thought."

"No! No, the conditions are completely alright! Just let's sign this and…" Sheppard said as he picked up a pen before Jason stopped him.

"I find contracts to be more binding if we used a different form of Ink, Chancellor." Jason said as he brought out an old fashioned feather quill.

He laid the quill on the desk before he brought his right arm up and extended a single talon. Sheppard watched confused at first but it quickly turned to horror as he saw the talon drag across the length of the boy's arm with the boy not giving a single grunt of pain.

"Mister Yuki!" Sheppard shouted in horror.

"Relax…this pain is irrelevant. Always has been and perhaps always will be." Jason said in a cold tone as he quickly brought out an inkwell and let his blood flow into it, spilling most of it onto the desk making Sheppard pale again. Once he felt that there was a significant amount inside, he pulled out some bandages, slipped them around the wound before he picked up the quill and dipped it in the inkwell. He brought the quill out and seeing the tip dyed red he then wrote his signature, the crimson name gleaming in the artificial light. He placed the bloodied quill in his jacket and came back out with a clean one. He then looked at the Chancellor and asked for the man's non-writing hand.

Sheppard put his shaking palm outward watching as Jason grabbed it with his unnatural arm.

"This will sting for a few minutes." He said before plunging the tip into the palm making the man grunt in pain.

Jason was quick to pull the tip out showing the crimson life essence covered the tip with some welling up. He then gave the quill to Sheppard.

"Sign quickly. Blood dries very fast." Jason said in monotone.

Sheppard quickly signed his name at the bottom of the contract, which Jason then took and blew on the signatures, drying them very quickly. He rolled it up and placed it in his jacket. With a shark-like grin at Sheppard which made the chancellor shake like a leaf, he spoke.

"Pleasure to do business with you, Chancellor. Have a nice day." The young ex-leader said before he departed.

All Sheppard could do was watch as the boy…no, man, walk out of his office.

**GXP**

All across the island fireworks shot into the air, announcing the new school year and the new students. The four dorms held their dinner; the boys and girls blue dorm was extravagate with crystal dinnerware, cheery red soda for the minors and fine wine for the adults. They ate steak and many exotic fruits from around the globe.

The Ra boys Yellow and girls dorms had a more subdued dinner then the blue dorms but they were extravagant in their own way; seafood from the Caribbean made many of the people's mouths water at the sight of them. Lobster, clam, fish, you name it the dorms had it.

Both Slifer Red boys and girls dinner was very subdued; they only had rice and a few brunt fish for their meals. They all griped about how they worked their rears off and ended in the lowest dorms. Some even went as far as to blame Jason for leaving them, but when they got done talking an icy cold shiver went up their spines for no particular reason.

* * *

_Okay! That chapter is done. Quick explanation about the dorm system. In the anime it showed that there were Female duelists, but there were only to the Blue dorm…at least until the third season where Blair joins the Red Dorm. Really you guys at TV Tokyo? You put an underaged girl in a dorm full of guys? The hell's wrong with you?! Sorry, that just rubs me the wrong way every time it's brought up. So I based this off the Manga where there were both Girls AND Boys dorms for all three not just Blue. _

_So that's what I wanted to point out. Keep the suggestions coming and please leave a review!_


	3. Blast from the Past

_Sorry for how long this took. I was a bit stuck on how to make this chapter come to life so to speak._

_Disclaimer: I don't own GX or Transformers. They are owned by TV Tokyo and Hasbro. I own only the plot ideas._

* * *

The sound of birds twittering stirred a brown and red shocked haired boy from the depths of Slumber land. The boy opened his blue eyes and yawned deeply before he got off the silken bed sheets and down blanket. He swung his legs over the side of the four poster king size bed and stretched his limbs; first his arms, then his legs. He got up from his sitting position and headed over for the dresser and pulled out some light-blue pants, blue sneakers and the Obelisk Blue Dorm Uniform. He shed his sleepwear wincing as the shirt touch a sore area.

The 'Sore Area' was a huge gash on Jaden's back that went from his right shoulder to his left hip; the scar, though, was very pink and healthy showing that Jaden had gotten medical help just in time. He still got phantom pain whenever the scar was touched though. In fact, his entire body was a mass of scars, all pink and healthy but none as serious as the one on his back. He winced slightly as a ghost of pain pricked itself in his back again as he stood up, dressed in the uniform. He got his deck box and clipped it to his belt before he left his room.

Though, as he left, he felt a shudder enter his body and he frowned as he thought of one person able to do that; his brother.

"What are you planning today?" He asked no one.

**GXP**

Halfway across the island, in a gray and collapsing building similar in design to the Obelisk Blue Dorm was Jaden's Twin who was just getting up himself. He cracked his neck several times before he stood up and undressed.

As Jason undressed, he thought back to the deal he had made yesterday with the Chancellor. The Rare cards weren't for him but rather for those in the Slifer Red Dorms. He had seen the condition the shack of a dorm was in and knew that those who were in it were unjustly put down due to them having 'weak skills'. He saw the stance of some of the Reds and knew quite a few of them actually belonged in Yellow had it not been for the 'good' Doctor.

After he finished getting undress, he showed the empty room his body; if could call a whole mess of scars a body. Unlike Jaden's scars which were healthy and pink, Jason's scars were scabbed over and some still bled with many of them held together by some crude stitching. And when I say crude, I do mean crude; the stitches were wide in-between the triangles by at least two to three inches apart, loosely holding the wound together. The worse of the scars was on his back, chest and stomach; two massive scars ran from his right shoulder to his left hip at three inches at width and the second scar ran from the left shoulder to the right hip intersecting with the right to left scar at the same width. The stomach scars was a bunch of torn skin showing off some of the muscle underneath; they were cauterized back in the war to prevent bleeding and never fully healed. The scar on his chest wasn't really a scar but rather an insignia; The Decepticon insignia to be precise.

After Jason had gone AWOL, he had found a blacksmith shop from an abandoned tourist spot in Europe and had forged the symbol of the Decepticons with the heat and sweat off his brow in the area. While the symbol was still hot, Jason burned it into his flesh. That made Jason shudder slightly; that pain…was unlike anything he had ever felt, but he had endured it and stood proud with the smoking logo glaring at empty space.

After he finished getting undressed, he got a small ceramic jar out, opened it up, and revealed a white paste. He took some of sort of strange paste and began to slather it on the more severe looking wounds. He hissed in pain as the strange paste began to work its way into the skin. What the paste did was unknown to all except three people; the medical officer formerly known as Ratchet, Shockwave and Jason himself.

When Jason was done with the odd paste, he rolled his shoulders getting the kinks out of them before he got up from the bed and began to get dressed ignoring the pain his scars gave him. It was big day today after all.

"Time to make those namby-pamby Blues shudder." He said with Mark Hamill's Joker Laugh.

**GXP**

Jaden sat in the Obelisk Blue cafeteria, with his small breakfast of cereal, two apples, a glass of milk and a glass of Orange Juice, freshly squeezed, and a protein bar. Okay, maybe it's not that small. But what would you expect? He's a growing boy after all. As Jaden sat down to eat, he saw a trio of students enter in and one of them he recognized from the Entrance Exams. The boy was glaring around at the meager gathering of students before his eyes settled on Jaden.

"Well, Well, lookie what we got here boys; a misfit." The boy sneered making the two follow the boy's gaze.

The two also gained grins upon seeing Jaden who just stared back without a single emotion showing on his face. The boy with the duck-butt for hair walked over arrogantly and sat down in front of Jaden.

"You must think your pretty hot stuff if you think that Jason beating our headmaster and getting you into this dorm makes you worthy of being an Obelisk Blue." The boy said snidely making Jaden frown in disgust.

"My brother beating your headmaster was just a way to prove a point." Jaden snapped back as he leaned back in his chair. "And that Point was not to cross him, a case of if you sow the wind…you will reap the hurricane kind of thing."

That made the raven haired boy look at Jaden with poorly hidden rage; no one talked back to him like that! Well, Zane did, but no one else! He glared at the boy that was in the same year as him with a scowl on his face.

"I watched that tone of voice if I were you; I'm the top duelist in this years duel group and this dorm! You'd be wise to Respect Chazz Princeton!" The boy, now identified as Chazz Princeton, bellowed making several of the other boys look over with interest.

For Jaden on the other hand, his eyes went wide before narrowing in pure fury. Chazz, upon seeing the fury burning in the blue eyes, repressed a shudder but he couldn't repress the gulp.

"Did you say…Princeton?" Jaden asked coldly causing the temperature to drop five degrees.

"Y-yeah! What, have you heard of my illustrious dueling skills?" Chazz boasted making everyone sweat-drop as the intensity of Jaden's glare got stronger.

Jaden didn't reply; instead he simply got up, grabbed his tray full of food, walked around the table to where Chazz was sitting making every set of Eyes look at him, including the recent arrival, Zane Truesdale with curiosity. Once he was looking down at Chazz with his hands still full, he gave the sitting boy another glare making all three froze in place…

Before he tipped the tray onto Princeton, spilling the contents of the tray, the cereal, apples and oranges, milk and Oj onto the boy's uniform and hair making everyone's jaws drop. As Chazz coughed and sputtered, trying to see out of the mess, Jaden turned around, walked to the end and placed the tray down there. He then turned back to the still coughing boy.

"Consider that a warning to stay the Hell away from me…_Princeton._" Jaden said frostily making everyone's hairs stand on end.

With the warning given, Jaden left the cafeteria, his appetite lost and headed for the main lobby of the Dorm for his class schedule.

Zane watched the retreating boy before he frowned a bit. He would have to talk to Jaden about his behavior later. Right now, he had to meet with someone.

**GXP**

Alexis looked into her reflection of her vanity mirror, the sounds of her roommates excited squealing making her head pound as she brushed her hair. She was already dressed in her uniform and just adding in the finishing touches. So concentrated was she, she didn't hear a redhead with a C-cup size chest ask her something until she felt something bounce off her back head.

"What?" Alexis asked a bit peeved at being interrupted.

"Glad to see you come back to the land of the living, Lex." The redhead said with a smirk making the blackette giggle. "I asked you what's the deal with you and that new kid, Jaden Yuki? You got the hots for one another?"

That was the question that Alexis did NOT want to answer no matter what.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jasmine." She replied curtly making the two look at one another and grin.

"Oh ho! So you do know him!" The redhead, now identified as Jasmine, said with a sly grin making Alexis groan in annoyance.

"Jasmine, if you value your title as 'Princess number one' of the Blue fairies, I suggest you kindly shut your mouth!" Alexis snapped making the redhead shrink back in fright.

Jasmine now knew she had hit a very sensitive subject if it got the Queen riled up as it did. She mumbled a quick apology before she ran out of the room leaving the blackette, with the same C-cup size chest as Jasmine, and blonde alone. The blackette blinked at her retreating friend and looked at Alexis.

"What was that all about?" The blackette asked.

Alexis fixed her with a baleful glare.

"Something that I want to forget desperately, Mindy." She said a little sullen before she stood up. "I'm heading to the Lighthouse to meet Zane before classes…don't wait up."

The blackette now named Mindy nodded and knew that Alexis would tell them…in time and when she wanted to.

…

…

But…she knew big gossip when she heard one so she had to go to the source. Jaden Yuki. She gave a large Cheshire cat grin; she was going to enjoy fishing for info.

**GXP**

Jason grunted slightly as he sat down at one of the higher desks; getting here was such a chore, but a fruitful chore. Jason rummaged around in his jacket and pulled out an apple, orange and pear from within. He then began to munch on the apple, enjoying the sweet, but tangy taste making him smirk. Just about ripe, perfect. He took another bite and watched as several students entered in; some males, females and small kids…oh wait, that was a teen. That one must've not hit his growth spurt just yet. Jason watched each and every student enter and his cold eyes watched each one of them like a hawk, judging their dueling skills by their stature and body language.

'_Let's see…that one in the Slifer uniform not confident enough and very limited skills, that one is too cocky course it's a blue no skills whatsoever, that one in yellow is calm and collected, he's got a decent set. Hmmm…what about…WHAT?! HER?!' _Jason thought as he sat upright in a flash as he spotted a girl with hazel eyes and long, dirty blonde hair enter in and head down. Immediately, rage filled Jason as he glared at the newcomer as she made eye contact with him.

'_How dare SHE even show herself! After what she pulled in the waning months of the war, I should go down there and tear her to pieces!' _He roared in his mind with anger; however, before he could act on his thoughts, a tiny voice spoke.

_**Stay your Anger, Jas. Alexis had her reasons to leave, they may not be good ones, but they are still reasons. Need you be reminded that you too left your brother? **_The voice said soothingly, making Jason's rage induced mind calm but still seethe.

'_True…I did. But I will not forgive her. She was suppose to stay by Jaden's side when I went…insane.' _Jason thought, his true self shining through once more before it became smothered. _'It matters not now. All I need to focus on are these wimps called Obelisk Blues.'_

Jason smirked, his filed teeth scaring anyone out of their wits.

**GXP**

Alexis couldn't believe her luck, rotten luck that is. Jaden and Jason were both in her first class. She had seen the way Jason looked out of the corner of her eyes and it took all of her strength not to run out of the class room. Yep, he remembered her…damn. She sighed as she sat down further away from her friends to avoid Jaden from spotting her just as easily as Jason had. She groaned mentally; this was turning out to be a wonderful day…sarcasm was thick with that thought as it left her conscious. She looked back to the doors but quickly turned around with a hitch in her breath.

She had seen a mob of brown hair enter through the door and sank even lower to avoid detection. Luckily, she wasn't seen by the boy as he headed down and sat with some of the Slifer Reds mumbling about 'Princetons' and how they should be all burned. That made Alexis groan in her mind again; she had forgotten the bad blood between the two brothers and the Princeton family due to the war. Zane had told her that Jaden had met with Chazz already. She gulped as the air around them cooled instantly meaning that…

"What. Was. That. Name. Again?" Jason's voice echoed out over the entire classroom.

Yep. Jason just met Chazz; that wasn't going to end well at all.

"The name's Princeton, got it memorized ya hard of hearing…AUGH!" Chazz's voice replied before being cut off making Alexis turn around and her jaw unhinged itself.

Jason's robotic hand was choking Chazz and the look of fury in his eyes made many shudder in terror. Alexis was actually quivering in her boots as she bore witness to Jason's infamous rage; that wasn't going to leave her memory for some time now. She watched as Jason easily threw Chazz down the entire flight with his voice carrying out.

"If you or anyone that is a 'friend' of yours comes near me, I will break them. I will break them in body, mind and spirit. I will destroy all that they have gained and will cast the ashes onto the four winds." He snarled with pure hate and conviction. "I swear…nay, PROMISE that if I find anyone with close ties to the name of Princeton, I will destroy all that the person stands for; I will rip away what they cherish and send it into the darkest bowels of Hell, I will take their most terrifying fears and force them to watch as they destroy all that they love. I will hunt anyone down even to the ends of the earth and deny them even their hearts greatest pleasure."

With that speech done, he sat back down with a final glare making everyone shudder. They all had an ominous feeling that Jason didn't just say that for the fun of it; he meant every single word.

Alexis sighed; perfect way to start off the day indeed.

* * *

_Okay, bit short. No duels…that's a first for me. Next chapter shows the next day and the aftermath of a sole meeting between a Red and Blue three guess who I'm talking about. Then after that is a small time skip to a week before Halloween. Please keep the suggestions and reviews coming!_


End file.
